Unser Schwanensee
by Vilandel
Summary: Im grossen Theaterhaus Fairy Tail wird das Ballett Schwanensee von Tchaikovsky vorgeführt und die junge Kinana wird darin zum ersten Mal die Hauptrolle spielen. Doch ihr Tanzpartner ist ausgerechnet Cobra, ihr bester Freund, für den sie seit langem mehr fühlt als nur Freundschaft... (Cobra & Kinana Ballett-Oneshot)


**Unser Schwanensee**

Das Theater _**Fairy Tail**_ war in Magnolia und in ganz Fiore bekannt, wegen den wundervollen Choreographien der Theaterstücke, Opern, Musicals und Ballette, den exquisiten Kostümen, die von den Schauspielern, Tänzern und Sänger selber geschneidert wurden, der unvergleichbaren Dekoration, der perfekten Beleuchtung, den luxuriösen und bequemen Sessel und Logenplätzen, die Zusammenarbeit mit dem atemberaubenden Orchester von Zentopia, und allem Drum und Dran, das man braucht um den ein wunderschönes Spektakel zu präsentieren. Doch nicht nur wegen dem. Das Theater _**Fairy Tail**_ war auch dafür bekannt, dass alle Künstler zusammen im Theaterhaus wohnten und von ihrem Einkommen von den Vorführungen lebten. Das Theaterhaus war auch gross genug, damit jeder seine eigene Wohnung haben konnte. Makarov Dreyar, der Direktor oder auch „Master", nahm jeder, der so oder so kein eigenes Zuhause hatte, egal ob schon gross oder noch ein Kind, und lehrte ihnen alles Notwendige, damit sie bald auf der Bühne auftreten konnten. Egal ob Oper, Theaterstück oder Ballett, jeder kannte wenigstens die Grundlagen, um überhaupt mitspielen zu können.

Wenn ein Stück gespielt wurde, dann dauerte die Saison etwa zwei Wochen. Danach hatten alle eine Woche Zeit zum sich zu erholen zu entspannen und dann noch eine andere um das nächste Stück zu üben. Doch alle schafften dies, schliesslich ist die Hälfte von _**Fairy Tail**_ auf der Bühne geboren und die andere Hälfte hatte genug Hilfe und Unterstützung bekommen, um genau so gut wie die zu werden, die schon auf den Brettern aufgewachsen ist.

Für die nächsten zwei Wochen stand das Ballett _**Schwanensee**_ auf dem Programm. Wie immer hatte Makarov einige Künstler seiner Truppe für die verschiedenen Rollen und den Stellvertretungen ausgesucht, während der Rest im Corps de Ballet tanzen würde. Er wählte immer für jedes Stück die Darsteller durch Zufall aus, damit jeder gleichberechtigt wurde. Dieses Mal würden Kinana und ihr bester Freund Erik, der von fast jedem Cobra genannt wurde, die Hauptrollen tanzen...

**xxx**

„Warum muss ich ausgerechnet die Hauptrolle tanzen!", rief Kinana verzweifelt aus und liess sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte noch eine Hauptrolle gespielt, dafür war sie viel zu schüchtern und sie besass nicht genügend Talent dafür. Mirajane lächelte ihre Freundin nur verschmitz an und sagte: „Master Makarov fand, dass du in letzter Zeit sehr viel Fortschritte gemacht hast. Ausserdem hattest du noch nie eine Hauptrolle gespielt oder getanzt, somit wäre es an der Zeit, dass du auch mal ins Rampenlicht stehst."

„Wieso kannst du nicht Odette tanzen? Oder Vivi, sie ist unsere beste Tänzerin!", protestierte Kinana jedoch.

„Stimmt, Vivi ist unsere beste Tänzerin überhaupt, da stimme ich dir zu. Aber es wäre unfair, wenn nur sie alle weiblichen Hauptrollen bekommen würde, das hat sie selber gesagt. Und wenn unsere beste Tänzerin im Corps de Ballet mittanzt, ist dies auch von Vorteil. Ausserdem hat Vivi schon beim letzten Ballett, _**Der Feuervogel**_, die Hauptrolle getanzt und ich habe in der letzten Saison Lady Macbeth gespielt. Höchste Zeit, dass jemand ganz anderes die Hauptrolle übernimmt, stimmt es oder habe ich recht, Kinana?"

Kinana sah betreten zu ihren Füssen runter. Mirajane hatte Recht, das musste sie zugeben. Doch warum konnte Master Makarov nicht jemanden anderes aussuchen? Soweit sie wusste war Yukino auch noch nie für eine Hauptrolle ausgewählt worden und Erza hätte sicher gern wieder im Vordergrund gespielt, nachdem sie im _**Ein Sommernachtstraum**_ als Titania einen Triumph erlebt hatte.

„Ich habe aber bis jetzt nur ohne Partner getanzt", murmelte die Lilahaarige betrübt. Mirajane schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann beginnst du eben jetzt. Und ausserdem bin ich sicher, dass unser Prinz Siegfried dir ganz besonders gefallen wird", lächelte Mira heimtückisch. Kinana bemerkte dies und beobachtete ihre Freundin misstrauisch an.

„Ach ja, und wer soll das sein?"

„Erik, dein bester Freund. Oder Cobra, wie er von allen genannt wird."

Es herrschte eine Minute lang Stille im kleinen Dachzimmer. Kinana hatte ihr Gesicht entnervt in ihren Händen vergraben. Erik, ausgerechnet Erik. Gut es störte sie nicht, dass er ihr Tanzpartner für diese Saison war, sie war sogar erleichtert darüber. Doch es gab ein Problem. Seit Monaten bemerkte sie, wie sie in seiner Gegenwart immer wieder stark errötete und dass ihr Herz bei seinem blossen Anblick anfing heftig zu klopfen. Natürlich verstand Kinana nur zu gut, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Sie hatte sich in Cobra verliebt und das noch ziemlich heftig. Genau das war das Problem. Durch seine Art schien Cobra nicht das gleiche für sie zu empfinden und sie immer noch als seine beste Freundin anzusehen. Kinana wollte diese innige Freundschaft ganz und gar nicht durch unerwiderten Gefühle verlieren, doch wenn er ihr Tanzpartner war, wie könnte sie sich noch zurückhalten?

Mira hingegen lachte in ihrem nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein. Sie war die grösste Verkupplerin im Theaterhaus und hatte ein gutes Auge um zu bemerken, wer in wen verliebt war und ob diese Gefühle erwidert wurden. Bei Cobra und Kinana war sich die Weisshaarige ganz sicher, dass es seit ein paar Monaten mehr zwischen ihnen gab als Freundschaft. Vielleicht auch schon länger, aber bei den beiden konnte man nicht so schnell Symptomen der Liebe bemerken, selbst Mira selber nicht. Doch jetzt wusste von den Gefühlen der beiden. Schade, dass weder Cobra noch Kinana sich getrauten, den ersten Schritt zu tun, aus Angst dass sie bei einer Abfuhr die Freundschaft des anderen verlieren konnten. Tja, da hatte Mirajane einfach beschlossen, den Master zu überreden, diesen beiden die Hauptrollen zu geben. Sie war sicher, dass dies funktionieren würde. Schliesslich hatte die Weisshaarige es geschafft, Aries und Loki (oder Leo, wie auch immer) zusammen zu bringen, als _**Fairy Tail**_ vor vier Monaten _**My Fair Lady**_ aufgeführt hatte. Dasselbe würde sich auch mit Cobra und Kinana schaffen.

„Na los. Gehen wir zum Kostümfundus, ich wette dur wirst begeistert sein wenn du siehst, was für ein schöner Tutu ich für dich gezaubert habe", lachte Mira schliesslich und zog Kinana hoch, um mit ihr aus der Wohnung zu gehen. Die Lilahaarige liess sich einfach ziehen. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht das ganze Stück verderben, nur weil sie mit ihren Gefühlen zu Cobra nicht klar kam.

**xxx**

„Und? Was meinst du? Bezaubernd, nicht wahr?", fragte Mira erwartungsvoll, als sie Kinana einen trägerlosen Traum aus weissem Tüll präsentierte, dessen Korsage über und über mit sehr hellen Silberfäden bestickt war. Wenn man genau hinblickte, konnte man auch die Form eines Schwanes auf der Brust erkennen. Der Tutu war schlicht mit silbernen Fäden bestickt und am oberen Rand waren sogar unzählige weisse Federn befestigt. Als Accessoires zu ihrem Kostüm hatte Kinana auch zwei schneeweisse Seidenbänder, die sie um ihre Oberarme binden konnte und an denen unzählige Federn befestigt waren. Doch die Krönung war sicher der Haarschmuck. Ein glänzendes weisses Haarband, das aussah wie zwei Schwanenflügel, dank den Federn, die daran befestigt waren. Die beiden Flügel wurden noch über den Kopf von einem durchsichtigen Seidentuch zusammen verbunden, das mit silbernen Stickereien geschmückt war. Kinana war sprachlos. Sie hatte noch nie ein so schönes Kostüm gesehen, nicht mal das Kostüm des Feuervogels, das Vivi mit Stolz getragen hatte, konnte dies einholen. Und dieses Mal würde sie ein so herrliches Kostüm tragen. Würde sie Cobra in diesem Tutu gefallen?

Schnell schüttelte sich Kinana, um wieder auf klare Gedanken zu kommen. Unauffällig blinzelte sie durch den Fundus und entdeckte die Kostüme, die für die anderen Schwäne genäht wurden. Ein einfacher weisser Tutu ohne Träger und ein Haarschmuck mit unzähligen weissen Federn. Vivi war in einer Ecke gerade dabei, den letzten Tutu fertig zu nähen. Sie würde im Ballett eine Spanierin tanzen, in einem richtigen Flamencokleid, weil Hibiki und Rufus, die den grössten Teil der Tänze choreographiert haben, darauf bestanden, dass der spanische Tanz im dritten Akt auch wirklich spanisch wurde.

„Und hier ist das Kostüm, das ich für Cobra entworfen habe", riss Mirajane lächelnd die Lilahaarige aus ihren Gedanken. Sie zeigte ihrer Freundin eine weisse Strumpfhose, zwei Paar Stiefel, das erste schwarz und das zweite weinrot, und zwei schlichte altmodische Hemde aus Seide. Das erste war schlicht schwarz, das zweite war purpurfarbig mit goldenen Fäden an den Rändern. Cobra würde wie ein Prinz darin aussehen...

„Warum gibt es zwei Hemde und zwei Paar Stiefel?"

„Ganz einfach. Die schwarzen Stiefel und das schwarze Hemd sind für den ersten und zweiten Akt, die anderen für den dritten und den vierten. Los, probier dein Kostüm an, ich will dich unbedingt als Schwanenprinzessin sehen."

Lächelnd nahm Kinana ihr Kostüm und die dazugehörigen Seidenballerinas und Strumpfhosen, bevor sie zu den Umkleidekabinen ging. Das Tutu stand ihr wie angegossen und als sie sich im Spiegel ansah, musste sie zugeben, dass sie noch nie so wunderschön aussah. Als sie schliesslich aus der Kabine ging, nachdem sie sich eine Weile lang bewundert hatte, stiess sie mit Lisanna zusammen, die mit reichlich schwarzem Tüll beladen war.

„Sorry Kinana, hab dich nicht gesehen. Ich wollte unbedingt das Kostüm für Odile probieren, Nee-Chan für mich entworfen hat. Oh mein Gott, ist das dein Odette-Kostüm? Das ist ja wunderschön!"

„Danke, Lisanna. Du spielst also Odile?", fragte Kinana lächelnd.

„Genau, ich bin sogar richtig froh darüber eine böse Rolle zu spielen, das wollte ich schon immer. Ausserdem werde ich maskiert sein und einen dicken Schleier tragen, damit vorerst niemand merkt, dass ich nicht Odette sondern Odile bin. Oh man, bin ich aufgeregt!"

„Ich bin sicher, dass du toll aussehen wirst. Sag mal, weisst du eigentlich, wer Rotbart spielt?", fragte die Lilahaarige.

„Laxus, ich habe ihn schon mit seinem Umhang und seiner Maske gesehen. Verdammt, er sah sowas von gut aus. Jetzt entschuldige mal, ich will mich unbedingt als Odile im Spiegel sehen", lachte Lisanna und schon war sie in einer der Kabinen verschwunden. Kinana ging währenddessen zurück zu Mirajane, die gar nicht aufhören konnte freudig zu quietschen, als sie ihre Freunden als Schwanenprinzessin sah. Sie musste sogar unbedingt ein Foto machen, um diese grandiose Erscheinung für immer in Erinnerung zu behalten. Kinana war auch froh um ihr Kostüm, doch eines machte ihr dennoch Sorgen. Wie würde bei der Aufführung mit ihr un Cobra gehen?

**xxx**

Es war früh am Morgen, noch nicht mal sechs Uhr. Kinana befand sich in einem kleinen Proberaum und starrte durch das einzige Fenster in die morgendliche Stimmung hinaus, ohne wirklich was zu sehen. Heute war der erste Probetag und heute würde sie zum ersten Mal mit jemand ein Pas de Deux machen. Und dieser Jemand war ausgerechnet Cobra, ihr bester Freund. Für den sie seit Monaten mehr empfand als nur Freundschaft. Ob es gut gehen würde mit ihnen beiden? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Verdammt, warum machte sie ihr Leben so kompliziert?

„Oh, hier bist du also."

Erschrocken drehte sich die Lilahaarige abrupt um. Und hätte sich dann am Liebsten in ein Mauseloch verkrochen. Denn Cobra trat gerade in den Proberaum hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Unauffällig speicherte Kinanas Hirn jedes seiner Merkmale, während ihr Blick über ihn huschte. Die längliche Narbe über seinem rechten Auge, die gebräunte Haut, sein weinroten verwuschelten Haaren, sein freches Grinsen, sein schlanker und muskulöser Körper... Am liebsten hätte sich Kinana selber eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Man schwärmte doch nicht für den wundervollen Körper des besten Freundes.

„Du solltest nicht schon so früh auf sein. Du wirst Energie brauchen für deine Rolle und dafür brauchst du Schlaf", sagte Cobra liebevoll, während er näher trat.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dir sagen", murrte Kinana und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Doch ihr bester Freund gesellte sich zu ihr, somit konnte sie sich schwer auf die morgendliche Stimmung draussen konzentrieren.

„Du bist genau so nervös wie ich", seufzte Cobra schliesslich nach einer Weile. Dabei hatte er sanft seine grosse Hand auf ihre kleine gelegt. Kinana braucht ihre ganze Zurückhaltung, um sich nicht plötzlich gegen seine Brust zu pressen.

„Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem getanzt bei einem Ballett. Wie kann ich in diesem Fall die Hauptrolle spielen?", wimmerte die Lilahaarige betrübt.

„Na und? Ich habe auch noch nie ein Pas de Deux gemacht", erwiderte der Rothaarige. Im nächsten Augenblick ging er vom Fenster weg und marschierte zielstrebig zum CD-Player, der auch einem tiefen Tischchen steht. Er steckt den Stecker in eine Steckdose, legt eine CD ein und drückt auf den Play-Knopf. Sofort rauscht eine leise Geigenmelodie durch den Raum.

„W... was soll das?", fragte Kinana irritiert.

„Na, da wir noch nie ein Pas de Deux gemacht haben und wir sowieso Tanzpartner sein werden... Was hältst da davon, dass wir jetzt schon anfangen miteinander zu üben, bevor die wahre Probe beginnt?", schlug Cobra mit einem frechen Grinsen vor und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Zögernd ergriff Kinana diese. Der Rothaarige zog sie zu sich und das zierliche Mädchen verlor im selben Augenblick jegliche Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Automatisch folgte sie Cobras Schritte, wobei beide jeglichen Kontakt zur Realität verlierten. Kinana sprang, drehte um sich selbst, liess sich von ihrem besten Freund in die Höhe erheben. Beide waren in ihrer kleinen Welt. Für Kinana zählte nichts anderes als sie zwei, sie hörte nicht mal mehr die Musik und somit bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie die CD schliesslich das letzte Musikstück langsam zu Ende spielte. Genau als der letzte Ton erklang, wurde das zierliche Mädchen in Cobras Blick gefangen genommen. Beide waren nun völlig in ihrer kleinen Welt, als sich ihre Lippen versiegelten. Wahrscheinlich hätte sich der Kuss vertieft, wenn es im nächsten Augenblick nicht an der Tür geklopft hätte.

„Cobra, Kinana, seid ihr da drin? Die Probe beginnt gleich", ertönte Miras Stimme von der anderen Seite. Schockiert starrte Kinana auf die Uhr über der Tür. Verdammt, sie hatten fast drei Stunden in diesem kleinen Proberaum verbracht und hatten miteinander getanzt. Zum Schluss hatten sie sich noch geküsst, zur Krönung! Was bedeutete dieser Kuss nun? Liebte er sie genauso wie sie ihn oder war nur um sich mit ihr zu amüsieren? Zögerlich sah sie zu Cobra hoch. Doch dieser lächelte sie nur sanft an und nahm ihre Hand, bevor sie langsam zur Tür gingen.

„Ich erkläre dir alles wenn wir alleine sind", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, bevor sie im Gang zu Mira gingen.

**xxx**

Leider musste jeder während der Probewoche für _**Schwanensee**_ so viel trainieren, dass Cobra und Kinana keine Zeit hatten miteinander unter vier Augen zu reden. Dabei hätte Kinana so gerne gewusst, was es mit diesem Kuss auf sich hatte. Zum Glück brachte die Proben sie noch oft auf andere Gedanken. Doch heute war sie mehr als nervös, denn in fünf Minuten würde die Premiere beginnen. Leicht geschminkt mit silberner Schminke und bekleidet von ihrem reizenden Kostüm sass die Lilahaarige auf einem Stuhl und musste sich stark zurückhalten, ihren Tutu nicht mit ihren Händen zu knautschen, da Mira sonst geschimpft hätte.

Schliesslich hörte sie, wie das Orchester von Zentopia anfing, die ersten Töne der Ouvertüre zu spielen. Mit den anderen Schwäne drängte sie sich in der Nähe der Bühne, um noch genug von der wunderschönen Melodie zu bekommen. Auch war dies ein guter Platz um unauffällig die anderen Tänzer zu beobachten. Die Schwäne konnten sich davon zurückhalten, leise Kommentare von sich zu lassen.

„Arme Arania, mit Natsu als Tanzpartner werden ihre Füsse sicher nach der Aufführung grün und blau vom vielen Auf-Dem-Fusse-Stehen sein", grinste Maya schelmisch, während die vier kleinen Schwäne, Chelia, Wendy, Kyrina und die kleine Asuka, für die es der erste Auftritt war, dabei vor sich hin kicherten. Lucy hingegen schmollte ein wenig. Normalerweise war sie Natsus Tanzpartnerin, doch für diese Saison fiel dies aus, da sie nun einer der Schwäne tanzen sollte. Auch Juvia war nicht gerade glücklich, schliesslich tanzte ihr geliebter Gray-Sama für diese Saison mit einer anderen Tanzpartnerin, die in ihren Augen sofort eine Liebesrivalin wurde. Für diese Saison war Jenny zu ihrer neuen Liebesrivalin geworden.

„Erza sieht in der Rolle der Königin einfach wundervoll aus, nicht wahr?", seufzte Meldy verzückt. Kinana konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Erza trug ein wunderschönes bauschiges, weisses Kleid mit goldenen und königsblauen Stickereien, Ärmel die bis zum Boden reichten und eine goldene Krone mit blauen Steinchen, die bei jeder Bewegung anfingen zu glitzern.

„Verdammt Cana, musst du dich unbedingt vor dem unserem Auftritt noch betrinken?", schrie Kagura wütend, jedoch noch leise genug, damit nur die Schwäne sie hören konnten. Cana legte schmollend ihre Bierflasche zu Boden und maulte: „Halt die Klappe, ich muss mich noch genug Mut antrinken, damit ich noch auftreten kann... hicks..."

Kagura wollte wahrscheinlich noch etwas Giftiges erwidern, als Maya dazwischen funkten: „Haltet die Klappe, wir sind gleich dran. Hat jeder seinen Federumhang bei sich?"

Jeder Schwan nickte. Für die Melodie der Schwäne, die im ersten Akt gespielt wurde, hatte Hibiki die Idee, dass die Schwäne dabei über die Bühne mit weissen Federumhängen rauschen würden, damit Cobra, pardon, Prinz Siegfried und seine Freunde auch die Lust fanden, ihnen zu folgen. Kinana legte den Umhang an und zog die federbesetzte Kapuze über ihren Kopf. Als der erste Ton der Schwanenmusik erklang, rauschte sie auf die Bühne, gleich gefolgt von den anderen Schwäne. Kurz traf sie Cobras Blick und während sie tanzte fragte sie sich wie so oft in letzter Zeit, was es mit diesem Kuss vor einer Woche auf sich hatte...

Bald jedoch fing der zweite Akt an und dieses Mal tanzten alle Schwäne auf ihren „See", ohne ihren Umhänge. Chelia, Wendy, Kyrina und Asuka machten ein Triumph beim Tanz der kleinen Schwäne und Kinana fand die vier allerliebst dabei. In einer Reihe tanzten die vier und die grösseren Schwäne drehten um die kleinen Mädchen herum. Doch bald stand Kinana vor Cobra. Wie gut er aussah mit diesem schwarzen Seidenhemd, Mira hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Automatisch nahm sie ihre Hand und wie bei ihrem kleinen Training vor einer Woche waren beide in ihrer kleinen Welt. Kinana hinterliess wundervolle Pirouetten, Sprünge und Arabesquen, dabei liess Cobra sie nicht los. Am liebsten hätte die Lilahaarige in aller Ewigkeit so mit ihm getanzt und wahrscheinlich hätte sie dies auch gemacht, wenn die Musik nicht langsam düsterer geworden wäre. Bald tauchte auch Laxus alias Rotbart auf und scheuchte die Schwäne weg vom See, beziehungsweise in die Kulissen zurück. Kinana rannte als letzte dorthin, schliesslich war sie Odette, die gerade Siegfried das Versprechen abnahm, sie immer zu lieben, in aller Ewigkeit. Der Prinz hatte gleichzeitig der Schwanenprinzessin das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie zum grossen Ball kommen würde, den seine Mutter veranstaltete, damit Siegfried sich endlich eine Braut aussuchen konnte. Damit endete der zweite Akt.

**xxx**

Kinana hatte nicht viel vom dritten Akt mitbekommen. Sie wollte nicht zusehen, wie Cobra gemeinsam mit Lisanna tanzte. Jetzt wusste sie, wie sich Eifersucht anfühlte. Auch wenn Lisanna keinerlei Interesse an Cobra hegte, hoffte Kinana zumindest. Doch Lisanna war als Odile wirklich unglaublich. Mit einer schwarzen Maske, an dem einen Schleier der gleichen Farbe gebunden war und einem schwarzen Tutu mit Unmengen von Tüll war Miras sonst so liebevolle kleine Schwester wie verwandelt. Anscheinend liebte sie es böse Rollen zu spielen, jedenfalls schien es ihr zu amüsieren.

„Kinana, komm schnell, sonst verpasst du Vivis spanischer Tanz", riss Cana sie aus ihren Gedanken und zerrte sie zur Nische, wo man von den Kulissen her einen exzellenten Überblick auf die Bühne hatte. Kinana beobachte Vivis Auftritt und fand, dass keine Spanierin besser ausgesehen hatte als Vivi. Diese hatte ihre schwarzen Locken offen gelassen und ihr Kopf war schlicht mit einem roten Seidentuch gebunden. Sie trug grosse Ohrringe, ihr rotes Flamencokleid aus Seide schmiegte sich perfekt an ihrem Körper und schwang bei jeder Pirouette weit um sie her. Als Vivi fertig getanzt hatte, brach ein tosender Applaus durch das Publikum. Die beste Tänzerin von _**Fairy Tail**_ konnte mit einer kleinen Nebenrolle einen Triumph gewinnen.

„Sie war toll, nicht war?", schwärmte Lucy, während Vivi zurück unter den anderen Tänzer verschwand. Kinana hörte ihr jedoch nicht zu, sie würde gleich wieder an der Reihe sein. Nachdem Siegfried seine Verlobung mit Odile, die er ja für Odette hielt, verkündete und jeder Ballgast sich für die beiden freuten, rauschte die Lilahaarige auf die Bühne. Sie schaffte es, sehr verletzt und herzensgebrochen auszusehen, während Lisanna ihre Maske und den Schleier vom Kopf nahm und sich als Odile präsentierte. Odette „flog" traurig und verletzt aus dem Ballsaal, während Rotbart und Odile davon stolzierten und Siegfried sich unglücklich von seiner Mutter trösten liess. Damit endete der dritte Akt.

„Kinana, du warst fantastisch!", schwärmte Wendy, als die Lilahaarige die anderen Schwäne in der Kulisse wiederfand.

„Ich hatte doch hier nur einen kurzen Auftritt", murmelte Kinana, doch Wendy erwiderte sofort: „Das ist doch egal, du warst einfach fantastisch. Hoffentlich wirst du bei unseren nächsten Ballettaufführungen wieder eine grosse Rolle tanzen."

Kinana streichelte der kleinen Blauhaarigen dankbar über den Kopf, doch Kagura drängte sie alle auf die Bühne, schliesslich begann gleich der vierte und letzte Akt und Kagura hasste Unpünktlichkeit und jegliches Fehlen von Disziplin. Kinana atmete tief durch, bevor sie wieder auf die Bühne rauschte. Sie würde wieder mit Cobra tanzen und wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit erinnerte sie sich an diesen Kuss und fragte sich, was er zu bedeuten hatte. Was der Kuss selber anging, musste sie zugeben, dass er wundervoll angenehm und berauschend gewesen war. Schnell schüttelte Kinana den Kopf. Sie musste sich auf den letzten Akt konzentrieren und nicht weiter über diesen Kuss nachdenken.

Der vierte Akt ging schneller vorbei als sie dachte. Doch das lag vor allem daran, dass Kinana nur in ihrem Tanz mit Cobra vertieft war. Während dieses Tanzes konnte beide nicht die Augen voneinander lassen und die Lilahaarige war es wieder so, als ob sie beiden in ihrer eigenen Welt waren. Wie nur nebenbei bekam sie den Kampf gegen Rotbart mit und schliesslich den Sieg der Schwäne. Kinana bemerkte erst, dass es fertig war, als sie in Cobras Armen lag, die letzten Töne erklangen und der Vorhang anfing sich zu schliessen. Noch etwas benommen verneigte sie sich wie alle anderen vor dem Publikum. Sie konnte nicht glauben was gerade passiert war. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft eine Hauptrolle zu tanzen und das mit ihrem heimlichen Schwarm als Tanzpartner. Doch was würde nun mit ihnen passieren?

**xxx**

Die Vorstellung war seit Stunden zu Ende, die Bühne und die Zuschauerplätze waren leer. Alle Mitglieder von _**Fairy Tail**_ waren im Gemeindschaftsraum und feierten diesen Erfolg von _**Schwanensee**_. Nur Kinana war nicht dabei. Sie hatte sich auf der leeren Bühne zurückziehen wollen und dabei hatte sie ihr Kostüm noch an. Weil Cobra ihr gebeten hatte, hier auf ihn zu warten. Er wollte ihr etwas Wichtiges mitteilen, hatte er gesagt. Kinana wusste nicht recht, was sie darüber denken sollte, doch mit einer Sache war sie sich sicher. Es musste mit dem Kuss zu tun haben. Kinana hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst. Heute würde sie Cobra ihre Gefühlen gestehen. Sie würde schon sehen, wie er reagieren würde.

Plötzlich ertönte aus den Lautsprecher die berühmteste Musik von _**Schwanensee**_. Überrascht drehte sich Kinana zur Kulisse um. Am Eingang stand ihr bester Freund, der sie wie immer frech angrinste und langsam näher kam. Auch er trug noch sein Kostüm. Kinana seufzte leise verliebt. Dieses purpurfarbene Hemd mit den schlichten goldenen Stickereien an den Rändern stand ihm wie angegossen.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", bat Cobra höflich, als er bei ihr angekommen war und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Kichernd nahm Kinana diese und wieder vergass sie die Realität um sich, als sie wieder ein Pas de Deux tanzte. Sie vergass wo sie war, nur Cobra zählte. Wie in Trance vollführte sie Arabesquen, Pirouetten und Sprünge. Das war sogar noch besser als während der Aufführung, dieses Mal war es perfekt. Noch nie fühlte sich Kinana besser als während dieses Tanzes.

Doch selbst die schönsten Momenten mussten ein Ende finden. Kinana war fast enttäuscht, als die letzten Töne erklangen. Doch ihre kleine Enttäuschung dauerte nicht lange. Einen Augenblick später presste Cobra nämlich seinen Mund gegen ihren. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern erwiderte Kinana den Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Dieser Kuss wurde sogar noch besser als den vor einer Woche, denn bald wurde er leidenschaftlicher, als Cobra sie mit einer Hand am Nacken packte und den anderen Arm besitzergreifend um Kinanas Taille schlang, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sofort drang er mit der Zunge in ihren Mund und bald fanden sich ihre Zungen, um ihren Kampf zu liefern.

Leider reklamierten ihre Lungen bald nach einer starken Portion Luft und die beiden Liebenden wurden gezwungen ihre Lippen zu entsiegeln. Schwer atmend und lächelnd sahen sie sich tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Schwanenprinzessin", flüsterte Cobra schliesslich verführerisch in ihr Ohr.

„Ich dich auch, mein Prinz", erwiderte Kinana strahlend und presste sich noch mehr gegen seine harte Brust. Ihre Gefühle wurden erwidert, was gab es schöneres...

Abermals waren die beiden Liebenden in ihrer kleinen Welt, abseits von der Realität. In ihrem Schwanensee...


End file.
